Elle l'aimait
by LeaAndDianna
Summary: OS sur Santana et Brittany, et leur " retrouvailles ".


Hey! Me revoilà avec un OS Brittana.  
Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes.  
Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre!

* * *

__

« Soyons matures, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas une rupture officielle, mais il faut avouer que les relations à longue distance sont quasiment impossible à entretenir, parce qu'on a rarement ce dont on a besoin, spécialement à notre âge… Expliqua Santana, en retenant ses larmes.

_- Ca sonne comme une rupture pour moi. Brittany sanglota._

_- Tu sais que ça ne fonctionne pas. Continua Santana, aillant de plus en plus de mal à se retenir._

_Brittany ne répondit rien._

_- Tu sais que je t'aimerai toujours le plus…_

_Sur ces mots, Santana l'embrassa. Brittany ressentait ce baiser comme un adieu. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues._

_- Je t'aime aussi. » Peina à dire Brittany, plus sanglotante que jamais._

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard.

Brittany était étendue sur son lit, pleurant pour la énième fois. Santana lui manquait. Les petits lutins avaient déserté son monde. En fait, son petit monde s'était écroulé. Elle s'était rendue compte que la vie n'était pas aussi rose qu'elle ne le pensait.  
Elle se trouvait pathétique. Elle aurait du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Santana l'avait embrassée dans la laverie. Elles n'étaient plus aussi complices qu'avant. Santana avait commencé à s'éloigner à partir du jour où elle était allée à Louisville.  
Plus elle repensait à la dernière phrase que Santana avait dite, plus elle se disait qu'elle sonnait faux. Pourtant, elle semblait totalement sincère lorsqu'elle lui avait chanté Mine. Brittany ne savait plus quoi penser.  
Elles ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis ce jour. Brittany se disait que Santana devait être en train de s'éclater avec la fille de la bibliothèque, ou peut être une des cheerleaders de son université.  
Penser que d'autres filles pouvaient toucher le corps de Santana la rendait malade.  
Alors elle pleurait de plus belle, ce qu'elle faisait dès qu'elle se retrouvait dans sa chambre.  
Le Glee Club avait su se montrer compréhensif avec elle. Ils lui avaient chanté des chansons, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à lui sous tiré un sourire. Ils étaient désespérés. Brittany ne chantait plus.  
Pire que ça encore, elle ne dansait plus. C'est lorsqu'ils avaient remarqué ça qu'ils ont compris que cette histoire était plus compliquée qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Alors ils avaient essayé de présenter d'autres personnes à Brittany, sans succès. La belle blonde restait fermée.  
Sur ces copies, elle ne dessinait plus. Mais elle avait le droit à des A. Brittany travaillait d'arrache pied au lycée pour avoir son diplôme, elle avait un objectif. Elle voulait partir, diplômée, et rejoindre Santana.  
Ce que le Glee Club avait omit de lui dire, c'est qu'ils étaient restés en contact avec Santana. Elle demandait souvent des nouvelles de sa blonde. Elle était dans le même état qu'elle, les yeux rougis et sanglotante à chaque fois qu'elle leur parlait. Elle semblait éteinte.  
Mais elle leur avait fait jurer de ne pas dire à Brittany qu'elle prenait de ses nouvelles. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils lui expliquent son état, parce que Brittany chercherait à la voir et ça lui ferait trop mal. Elle voulait que Brittany profite de sa dernière année de Senior. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Parce qu'à long terme, elles se feraient du mal toute les deux.

Alors, un samedi après midi, ne tenant plus, elle a voulu que les choses changent. Brittany lui manquait et son amour pour elle était plus fort que tout.  
Brittany était – encore – dans sa chambre, les yeux rougis, en train de réviser pour son contrôle d'histoire. Elle repensait à tous ces bons moments avec Santana lorsqu'elle entendit des voix au rez-de-chaussée, suivis de pas dans l'escalier. Puis, elle entendit un timide frappement à sa porte.  
Elle se crispa. Personne ne lui rendait visite, personne ne voulait la déranger lorsqu'elle pleurait.

« Entrez… » Lâcha-t-elle, la voix rauque à force de pleurer.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et la personne qui était derrière fit louper un battement à Brittany.  
Santana était là, une mine aussi affreuse qu'elle, le regard éteint. Brittany retenait sa respiration. Elle ne savait ce que Santana voulait. Elle ne comprenait pas son état. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait rompu.  
Santana pénétra doucement dans la chambre, et s'installa sur la chaise de bureau de Brittany. Elle ne voulait pas envahir son espace personnel, ainsi elle gardait une certaine distance avec elle.  
On aurait dit deux étrangères.  
Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant dix minutes. Brittany peinait à respirer, et Santana la fixait, des larmes commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée… » Craqua-t-elle.

Brittany ne disait toujours rien, elle attendait.

« Je… J'ai inventé cette fille à la bibliothèque. Je n'aurai jamais regardé une autre fille que toi comme ça. Si une fille m'avait regardée comme ça, je l'aurai tuée du regard. » Continua -t-elle, hésitante.

Et l'autre blonde écoutait ses explications. Elle voulait comprendre.

« Tu as toujours été la seule Brittany. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste. Je voulais que tu finisses ton année sans penser à moi. Je pensais que rompre nous ferait du bien, mais je me suis trompée. J'ai vraiment été conne, tu sais… J'ai tout perdu le jour où je t'ai quittée. Ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon âme sœur. Et je m'en veux. » Santana s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, ses larmes avaient recommencé à couler.

« En faisant cette stupide erreur, je nous ai fait du mal à toute les deux. J'avais conscience de ton état, j'étais restée en contact avec le Glee Club… Ne leur en veut pas. Je leur ai fais promettre de ne rien te dire. J'ai vraiment hésité à venir. Mais tu me manquais. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même sans toi. Je ne suis entière qu'avec toi. Et il fallait que je le dise.

- Sais tu au moins ce que j'ai ressentis Santana ? Tu m'as abandonnée. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne le ferais jamais. Que tu me protégerais du monde pourri qui nous entoure. Mais tu ne l'as pas fais. »

Santana prenait de plus en plus conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts. Brittany était changée. Elle n'était plus cette petite fille innocente qu'elle devait protéger.  
Brittany avait perdu sa folie, son innocence et son inconscience. Et Santana s'en voulait, car elle s'était jurée de tout faire pour que Brittany reste dans son monde. Elle avait échoué.

« Je pensais faire ça pour ton bien… Putain, je m'en veux... Insultes moi, frappes moi… Je ne te mérite pas Britt… Tu vois, c'est pour ça que j'avais peur de t'aimer. Je savais que ça allait finir par nous blesser…

- Je ne te frapperai pas. Je ne t'insulterai pas. Non tu ne me mérites pas et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je t'aime. Et ça me tue. Parce que tu me fais souffrir, mais en même temps, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir… »

Santana n'en avait pas besoin de plus. Brittany l'aimait encore. Elle lui en voulait, mais elle l'aimait. Alors elle s'est relevée de sa chaise, et s'est doucement dirigée vers le lit de celle qu'elle aimait. Elle la prit dans ses bras, comment on prendrait une chose fragile, et elle s'allongea avec elle sur le lit. Et elles laissèrent leurs larmes couler. Des larmes de tristesse mêlées à des larmes de joies.  
Elle avait retrouvé sa Britt, son ange, son amour. Et elle ne la laisserait plus, elle s'occuperait d'elle. Elle savait que la route serait longue jusqu'à retrouver leur complicité d'avant, mais elle serait patiente, elle laisserait les choses aller. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'est que sa belle blonde était dans ses bras, et qu'elle l'aimait.


End file.
